The Love Triangle
by BlackRain88
Summary: Ron prided himself on the fact that he could sleep with both Harry and Malfoy without either boy finding out he was cheating. What he doesn't know is that both boys know he is with someone else, just not who. What happens when some anonymous letters lead


Summary: Ron prided himself on the fact that he could sleep with both Harry and Malfoy without either boy finding out he was cheating. What he doesn't know is that both boys know he is with someone else, just not who. What happens when some anonymous letters lead the boys to eachother. What happens when they get revenge in a way that niether boy would have never expected. And what happens when Ron finds out? HP/RW, RW/DM, HP/DM.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Proffessor Dumbledore wouldn't be the onyl gay character in the series. No, not by a long shot.

* * *

Ron Weasley was not the fairest of people, as obviously shown in 4th year, when he blatantly rejected his best friend and ignored the feelings of his other. No matter how many times Harry begged Ron to see that he hadn't put his name in the Cup, Ron still ignored him, at least until the first task. Hermione, on the other hand, obviously had feelings for Ron, but he ignored them until he realized he didn't have a date, than incorrectly assumed that she should automatically go with him. Ron didn't even like Hermione that way. In fact, the only reason he was so upset that she wasn't going to the ball with him was because he was jealous that she got to go with Victor.

He had a crush on Victor, his favorite seeker. It was hero-worship really, like crushing on a celebrity. It wasn't anything serious. No, he saved his love for the one and only Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Perfect in every way, the boys' presence demanded love from his best and admiring friend. Perfect Harry only ever showed kindness to others unless they were unexplainably rude to him. There were also his looks. His cherry lips screamed "kiss me", his expressive green eyes opened doors to his loving, brave soul, and his untamable hair begged to be messed up further in a heated snogging session. Really, the fame was just an added bonus.

Ron very much doubted that Harry's preference would be to his favor, especially after the Cho disaster, so, while Harry struggled in fifth year with the drama queen, Ron threw himself together with the sexy bad boy of Slytherin, one Draco Malfoy. It was all about sex, and Ron couldn't imagine anything more stimulating. They never made love, only fucked, and Ron thrived off the traded insults and hissed last names that laced the bedroom. It was much more fun to get revenge on his nemesis with fights of teeth, chains, and even the occasional whip then with the boring fists and hexes, although they did sometimes mix brawling with fucking…

Ron loved their violent sex. Malfoy was like a drug he had slowly become addicted to. At first their get-togethers' were monthly, then weekly, until the gap even narrowed down to daily. Ron just couldn't get enough of the violent and rough sex. Sometimes his sexual appetite even resulted in Ron dragging Malfoy into a broom closet during his free period to fuck his rivals' brains out. Due to their intense rivalry in private, their verbal-spars also increased dramatically in public. Even Harry was ignored by Malfoy in favor of insulting Ron, and Ron responded with such intensity that Harry couldn't even find room to defend his friend anymore. They were downright cruel to each other, making personal attacks that none would even dare. Even Umbridge in all of her Gryffindor-hating glory seriously considered placing a restraining order between them.

Nor that Ron would ever let that happen if he could help it. He needed Malfoy like he needed to breathe. Every second away from his rival left Ron dying of starvation for acid insults cut off only by teeth ripping at bloody lips. Ron even considered marrying the git for a while, convinced that they were meant to be. They hated each other, but nothing short of true love could ever compare to their sacred bond. They were soul mates of the darkest nature. Venom-laced verbal attacks promising torture and pain were their sweet words of undying eternal love. Physical abuse and violent fucks were their tender caresses and sweet love-making. Ron was even convinced he would marry Malfoy after they left school, because he couldn't imagine living without him. Until Harry.

Somehow, to Ron's delight and amazement, he and Harry ended up together. His childhood dream played out right before his eyes like the happy ending in a fairy-tale. Ron instantly felt the other side of true love, and he knew that his life-mate and husband could only ever be Harry Potter. His love for Harry was _real_ true love. Instead of hate, he felt love, something that nothing could ever replace. When he took his sweet darling Harry's virginity, he knew who he wanted to marry, to have children with, to show off to the world and smother with adoration. Harry, Harry, Harry. He was the only answer that made sense, the only possibility.

He remembered every single detail of that night. His beautiful lover flushed beneath him, panting with his eyes closed in pain and pleasure as Ron first filled him. Harry had clung to Ron like a life-line, begging him to please go slow, and telling him how much he loved him and how he never ever wanted anything like he did this moment. How he loved Ron more than anything in the world, and how happy he was to have Ron take his virginity. He muttered how right it felt, how he needed Ron more than he ever needed anyone. Ron cried above him, his heart bursting with emotion. He adored the boy beneath him. He needed him; he loved him, his Harry, his darling soul-mate.

Ron told himself he would be faithful. He did not even think of Malfoy until he came back from winter break, and the insults began again. At first, when their verbal spars started up again, he promised himself he would never see Malfoy again now that he had Harry. Not now, not ever. He managed to keep his thoughts from Malfoy, his most treasured rival, for about a week. Then the cravings started all over again. Making love to Harry was nothing like fucking Malfoy. It was too gentle, too sweet, and Ron couldn't even bear to touch or abuse Harry in that manner. Never, not his precious angel, but he needed the violence dammit! He needed to feel his teeth sink into flesh, more specifically Malfoy's flesh. As the time he and his true love increased, he slowly began to starve to death for the violence fucking Malfoy promised. This craving, this need, was a void that Harry could never fill. For him to do so would not make him Harry, his true sweet love. The one he wanted, no, needed to marry and start a family with.

So he did the unthinkable, and no matter how unfair Ron Weasley was previously considered to be, his cruelty reached an entirely new level. He told Harry that, although he loved him desperately, he thought that they needed to spend some alone time in order to keep the relationship healthy. He spent his own "alone time" with private walks down the corridors past hours and sleeping out by the lake two days of every week, every other Friday, and one day of each weekend. Harry, the sweet and trusting boy he was, believed Ron's outrageous lies and allowed him all of the space he requested. Instead of the private walks and other nonsense, he of course spent his time with his sweetest rival, and had never been so grateful that harry wanted their relationship secret, only known to the members inside the Gryffindor house. Also, never before had he appreciated Malfoy's talent for healing potions like he did now.

From then on, he kept up his relationship with both boys, keeping each lover thinking that they were his only partner. It was difficult at times. He had to hide the notes he wrote them both and somehow spend enough time with each without making him look suspicious of his unfaithfulness. Never-the-less, he proceeded, confident that neither boy would ever find out. He should have known that such a secret couldn't be kept forever, especially when both lovers were in the same school.


End file.
